


A Little Less Conversation

by LadyMab



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Parish is a longtime friend of Neal and Mozzie. She was not a damsel in distress, someone new in the world of crime, she was a very talented spy. Come back to Neal life, and is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Rose,

I'm sorry to contact you at this moment of your life when it should already be in order; but I would not do it if it were not important. The point is, I need to see you... Go to Peter's house, a friend of mine. Mozzie will give you the address.

For God's sake, be careful.

Kisses, Neal  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She felt a pain in her heart when she read this letter, and called Moz immediately.

\- Moz.

\- Who is it?

\- Don't say you do not remember me... - she said with a playful smile.

\- Oh my! Rose! - It was so good to hear his voice again.

\- I think Neal gave you instructions.

\- Oh yeah... He gave her the Peter's address, she noted and thanked him.

\- Thank you, Moz, I will go now.

\- Rose...

\- Yes?

\- Do not get into trouble.

\- This is out of my plans.

Hanging up, she went straight to Peter's house, which received her the worst possible way.

\- Hello, mister... Burke.

\- Who are you?

\- Does not really matter. Neal asked for me to come to your house. He is here?

\- You are a very naughty girl... - It gives passage to the girl in, and reveals a comforting vision: Neal sat quiet on the couch. She wanted to strangle him, but simply embraced him.

\- Rose, how are you? Someone followed you? Are you hurt?

\- Calm Caf! I'm fine, no one followed me, I'm not hurt. Want to see? - She makes mention of take off her coat to show that there were no marks, and gave him a wink, which he returned.

\- No need. It's good to see you again, in fact, is a relief.

\- I guess. You do not live without me. So what we're in?

\- I think you remember Bloodsucker - She nods in affirmative, and her face turns pale - Well, he came back. He does not know anything about Peter, Sara, or anyone involved in the previous case, but he knows you. We cannot be careful enough, there are "servants" of him everywhere - At this point,he was running a hand through his hair in frustration. The possibility of losing her was too much for him.

Elizabeth and Peter heard it and began to be concerned not only about Neal, but about the girl too.

\- The girl can stay here, can not Peter?

\- She can stay at June's, no problem.

\- I can stay in my apartment. For heaven's sake, I am not a weak girl.

\- I know you're not. But I want to protect you, dearie.

\- You protecting her, Caffrey? Who will protect her from you?

At this time, the doorbell rings. Peter answered, it was a young man with brown eyes and black hair, he was very attractive.

\- Who are you?

\- Nobody told you about me, Agent Burke?

\- How do you know... - He hadn't even finish speaking, when the newcomer threw something on Burke's face, which made him faint. Entering the house, he scanned the faces he saw.

\- Chris? - Rose rises quickly when she see the man she was involved for a while.

\- Oh, so you remember me?

\- How did you find me?

\- My dear, I know you for a while, and I've been following your footsteps.

Neal, Rose, El and Peter (standing now) look at each other confused and frightened. Peter's look to Caffrey changes to a poignant look; Rose's look ato Caffrey is a look he had never seen before; and Christian looked at all of them angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Caffrey hated guns, but this was a good time to use one. In one quick movement, he took the gun from Burke's back pocket and points to Chris.

\- What is your greatest fear, Caffrey? - He asked with a sadistic smile on his face, knowing that his worst fear was to lose his best friend. As he refuses to answer, Christian approaches Rose stealthily, and passes the tip of a knife to her throat.

\- Oh my God, Caffrey, collaborate. I do not want to cut such a beautiful neck. - He still did not answer; then the bad guy sighs resignedly - Okay then... I guess you won't mind if I take what belongs to me.

\- She does not belong to you! Understand that, please, that she has nothing to you. - While Neal spoke, she moved her legs slightly. Seeing that the two were distracted arguing, she gives a kick in Christian, who grunts of pain.

Lying on the ground, and the gun pointed to his head, Christian was still laughing, that drained the patience of Neal, who almost pulls the trigger; before he pulled, Rose intervenes, holding his arm.

\- Neal, he may know something about Bloodsucker...

\- What would I do without you?

Rose gives a little kiss on Neal, who is sighing; but he would think about it later, now he had to focus on the motherfucker sprawled on the floor.

\- Do you know Bloodsucker, Christian?

The bastard was still laughing, which cost him another kick. That tired him, but he would rather laugh, would not open his mouth, only to his beloved.

\- I know. But I will not say nothing to you. I want to talk to her; either that or I will kill everyone here, including her.

She touches Caffrey's arm, causing him to put the gun down and crouches. His expression is as calm as possible. He looks at her, giving her a wicked smile.

\- Rose... I really missed you, dove...

Christian raises his hand to caress her face, but she deflects.

\- Just tell me what kind of connection you have with that animal.

\- He was going to pay me a fortune to take you to him. Since you and the Caffrey fumbled a few months ago. As I also wanted to meet you...

Neal listened to everything and felt his blood boil. That animal was going to pay him. He would protect her with his life, would not let her Rose suffer by that bastard... wait... "her"? In recent days he has thought of his friend in a different way, he had fantasies and dreams with her... he just needed her like he needed air and it was something that surprised him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Where is he, Christian?

\- I don't know, sweetie. Nor would tell you if I knew.

\- So what do you want from me?!

He simply takes her waist seductively and with a cruel smile on his lips; not caring about her protests, he gives her a rushed kiss, hellish, wild and... nothing what she expected from a kiss.

Neal could not bear to see it, he takes his new weapon and cautiously, targeting the bandit chest and pulls the trigger. Rose only realizes what was done when she sees blood on her arms. Tears run down her beautiful brown eyes, Neal hoped that they were tears of fear, not of sadness.

The man was a monster,Bloodsucker was a monster, Neal also was, most of the time, but he wanted to be someone better for Rose, he needed to be...

Now that he saw her again, he needed to be near her, but her presence also made him crazy, he was no longer eloquent and persuasive with her at his side and that scared him.

In fact, all that was related to Rose frightened him. Never seen a more beautiful, innocent, sexy, smart, understanding woman in his life. No one understood him so much and stood by him without expecting anything in return, or give him a blow. She was a wonderful woman that he did not deserve, but without which he could no longer live.

\- Neal! What...

\- An, I could not bear to hear what that guy was saying, and besides, we already have information.

\- Yeah, I... could not accept what he was about to do.

Neal, seeing the expression on her face, runs to hug her; the poor girl has been through a lot in one day; he feels the need and desire to care for her and make happy the girl who was always with him.

\- I'm sorry to have involved you in it, I have put you in danger ...

\- Do not apologize, Caffrey. I'm always in danger.


End file.
